The Legend of Spyro: Shock's Chronicle
by shock7123
Summary: Marik is an assistant to the Professor's cousin. What happened to him to make him into what he is now? Prequel to Spyro: The Ambiance of Love
1. A New Beginning

The Legend of Spyro: Shock's Chronicle Chapter 1: A New Beginning Hey guys and gals. In celebration of the one-year anniversary of Spyro: The Ambiance of Love, I have decided to tell a little more of my character Shock's story. This will be a much shorter story, maybe about five chapters, if that. In this I hope to explain how it is that Shock became who he is based on journal entries and other things of that nature. Let me know if I should continue this. Please R&R, and let me know what you think. Enjoy . March 19, "Marik" and I have been working together for six months now, oh how time flies. He has been an invaluable assistant to me over the last few months, his high temperature tolerance and steady paws make him invaluable to my research. He was a friend of my cousin, the Professor. He helped get Marik to me, and I am forever in my cousin's debt for that. Warfang is not very close to my lab, after all. Marik is incredibly skilled at making circuit boards and programming computer-based technology, which gave him the nickname "Shock" around the lab. He is an electric dragon, which may also have contributed to that. His brute strength allows for him to lift even the heaviest materials that I need around my lab, and he has even begun to surpass me in his abilities to program. Our latest experiments in nanotechnology are incredibly delicate and require thousands of lines of code in each of these microscopic machines to make them able to move around in a three-dimensional environment. Everything is going well, though. Thanks to Marik, we are now able to get them to move and even replace materials at a microscopic level. For a teenager, he is incredibly smart. I think I may leave him my lab as a reward for when I get too old to continue these experiments. What do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Experimental Error

Chapter Two: Experimental Error I decided to continue this anyway. Enjoy. March 21, Marik and I went to the valley near our lab in search of a mineral that is reputed to be common in a certain area, one that we believe will be able to allow massive amounts of nanites to function off of the same computer network, as well as give our nanites the ability to move automatically without an individual signal by boosting their processing power. All went relatively uneventfully until we got to within sight of the crystal that we were looking for. When Marik began to dig up the crystal, a massive cave-in happened. I was in a different section of the valley that did not collapse, Marik was not quite as lucky as I was. It is lucky, however, that Marik perfected our pocket teleporters last week; otherwise he would not be alive right now. He managed to activate his and get back to the lab. Most of his bones were shattered, his lungs and heart were collapsed, and I had to rush to keep him alive. I reinflated his lungs and implemented a computerized heart to replace the defective one in his chest. He was unconscious during this quick surgery, and then I put him in a regenerative tank to allow him to heal for a bit. Hopefully he will be back to normal soon. His vitals seem to be stable as I write this, I will continue to monitor him through the night. Isha has been instrumental in his recovery. She is from a faraway land, but she knows the common tongue fairly well. She and Marik are my two main lab assistants, she helps with different experiments with genetic modification, however. The two of them became incredibly close within a month of working together, and two months after that they married in her tradition right here in my lab. She was the one who was able to quickly help me revive him before there was any serious brain damage. Her love for him is so sweet. The two of them remind me of myself in my youth. March 23, As I feared might happen after his accident, Marik went brain-dead this morning. He had been healing fairly well over the last 48 hours, but he went brain-dead this morning at 2 a.m. I looked through his will, and Marik's last wish was that we revive him and then use the implants that he patented to make him a new dragon. Naturally, I got to work. From the Lab Notes of Dr. Henrik Mole, March 23. Subject: Marik "Shock" (Last name unknown) Operation: Implementation of Cybernetic Implants Date: March 23, Start Time: 3:00 a.m. Finish time: 5 p.m. Total Time: 14 hours. Primary Assistance: Isha Karikova • Successful implementation of the nanites' production factory implanted into the brain stem. • Legs and tail removed, replaced with cybernetic alloy legs and tail. o Alloy scales implemented into muscular fibers of legs and tail for aesthetic purposes. • Nanites given large supply of aluminum-titanium alloy, ordered to replace calcium in remaining bone matter • Successful replacement of almost all bone matter. The head produced a bit of a problem. o The skull started to collapse as it was replaced. Skull supported with cables until it was fully replaced. o Teeth and spine left pretty much alone, calcium fortified by alloy, otherwise left in place • Battery cells in legs and tail charged, main battery cell implemented where part of his liver used to be. o Cables run from all battery cells to each other, also to kinetic generators in feet. • Artificial speakers successfully implemented into body, cables run to all speakers successfully. • Supercomputer implemented into base of brain, preserved small dragon brain in cranium and successfully placed computer around and in brain, allowing for successful implementation of computer control from cerebellum and cerebrum. • Scales replaced by aluminum-titanium alloy, nanites allowed to begin working to heal all damage to internal organs and incisions. • Work completed by 5 p.m. What do you think? R&R. 


	3. Tears and Loss

Chapter Four: Tears and Loss Hey guys, I know it has been a little while. I bring bad news. I am going to be going on a break from writing for a while, an "indefinite hiatus" of sorts. I hope to start writing again maybe after I finish high school in the spring of 2014. I am too busy right now to be able to update these consistently. Anyways, here we go. From the diary of Isha Karikova March 30 Marik's surgery was successful today, for the most part. We got the implants that he wanted implanted into his body, which was good. I did most of the actual work, as the Professor's hands shake now, and he can't do this type of thing as well as he used to. I guess that is why Marik and I are here, not that I am complaining. I loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him. It truly was love at first sight. In these parts of the Dragon Realms, marriage is not a commonplace occurrence, as most of the dragons that live here do not practice a religion that has it. Marik originally asked me to be his mate, which I agreed with, and then I managed to convince him to marry me in the traditions of my homeland, in the hopes that one day I would be able to maybe raise a family with him. Granted, we are still a little young for that. We have many years of study before we will be able to get there. During the surgery, something happened that I didn't expect or prepare for. When I programmed the nanites to replace his remaining bone matter, the skull collapsed from the differing densities of the alloy and the bone. I managed to fix it before there was too much damage, but I wasn't fast enough to save the memory centers of his brain. He will have complete amnesia. He did plan for that eventuality, however. He said in his will that if something were to happen to him during the course of his work that would make him lose his memory, give him time, don't tell him who he is, and let him fall in love with me again. Once he loves me again, slowly tell him that we were married before, then the rest of what happened. I just hope his love for me is as strong the second time around. April 17 Many things have happened since I last wrote. When Shock woke up, he went ballistic. He didn't know his own strength and his testosterone levels were off the charts. In his rage, he destroyed half the lab and killed almost everyone there. I was out getting supplies from a nearby town when I saw explosions lighting up the night sky from the direction of the lab and feared the worst. The devastation was too much for me to bear. I looked around and saw pieces of bodies scattered around, blood drying in pools all around. I walked in a fashion that I didn't step in any of it, and managed to get to one of the computer terminals that still worked. There was a glitch in one of the spikes that made him go crazy when he powered up fully. His rampage destroyed the lab and everyone in it for the most part. I looked for hours and couldn't find him. Fearing he was stalking me, I left the lab and locked the doors. Rumor has it some treasure hunters want the tech that we created. Good luck with that. I have to figure out my next move in the meantime. 


End file.
